


Red Headed Fury

by morganskye



Category: Ghostbusters (Comics)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Office Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: Everyone thinks that Walter and Janine hate each other. They do, but they also know how to work together when they both need something. It just happens that the something is mind-blowing sex.Rating for smut and language





	Red Headed Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI this is NOT connected in any way to the Ties That Bind series. It's just some quick smutty smut because these two getting it on is hot AF. Seriously, anyone who enjoys verbal sparring as much as those two are bound to have some great angry sex.

       When Walter Peck stormed into the Firehouse Janine only spared him the barest of looks. He stopped in front of her desk and waited for her to acknowledge him by staring at her.

       “They’re not here,” she droned, continuing to work at her computer. 

       “Believe it or not Ms. Melnitz I have eyes. I can see that their wreck of a car isn’t in the garage.”

       “Good for you. Tell me what you want so you can leave.” 

       “I’m not sure if I should. You have a nasty habit of not relaying my messages,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Perhaps I should leave it with Kylie. She knows how to do her job.”

       Janine stopped typing so she could give him a scathing look that would have most men running for cover. 

       “One,” she said, holding up her finger. “Kylie is not your errand girl. Two. She’s not here.”

       “What about…”

       “No one else is here.” she interrupted. “I’m here by myself. Unlike the rest of the team I get stuck with the shit work while they get to run around and have fun. At least I’m not getting slimed on a regular basis anymore...”

       She grabbed a stack of papers and pushed by Peck on her way to Peter’s office. He followed, obviously not done harassing the woman. 

       “I doubt they’d call risking their lives fun.”

       Janine snorted. “Are you defending them now? I remember when you thought we were hucksters and charlatans.” 

       She threw the papers on Peter’s desk next to some empty beer cans and an old pin-up calendar. Janine was pretty sure he was going to avoid them until she forced him to do some work. She huffed, more irritated by her boss than the man standing near her. She turned to face him and found that he was only a few steps away. 

       “When my paycheck is tied to the success of this business it’s hard to keep the same old ideas about people.”

       “Whatever. So what’s this message? Perhaps you just want to write it down and staple it to my forehead?” she asked, her voice dripping with snark as she tried to ignore how close he was. 

       Peck smirked and took another step towards her.

       “Writing it down is probably a good idea. I know when women advance in age they tend to forget things.”

       “Advanced age?! What exactly are you trying to say??”

       “Nothing...nothing at all. Although...why are you yelling? Are you having trouble hearing?”

       Janine saw red. She lunged at him, poking one of her deadly nails in his chest.  

       “I’m only 32 you asshole!”

       “Really? How surprising. This job obviously has you stressed. You should find an outlet for that.”

       “Like skinning a man alive then throwing his body onto the interstate?”

       “Ha ha. I was referring to reading a good book, going to a spa…” He glanced down at her, a devilish look in his eyes. “Wild sweaty sex.”

       She blushed, taking a step away from him. The edge of Peter’s desk bumped against the back of her thighs. She felt boxed in and refused to acknowledge the fluttering feeling in her chest. 

       “Something the matter Ms. Melnitz?” he asked lowly, taking one more step forward. “You look...flushed. Are you feeling well?”

       His hand came up and touched her forehead while his other hand rested beside her on the desk. Peck was so close she could smell his aftershave and a hint of starch from his shirt. Janine couldn’t help but stare into his eyes. They pulled her in with their hunger. His hand slowly slid down the side of her face and around to the back of her neck, gently massaging the tight muscles. She nearly closed her eyes and purred. 

       “You know, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about your attire...”

       “There’s nothing wrong with the way I dress,” she fumed, anger building again. She was wearing what she always did, knee-length skirt, heels, sheer silk blouse, and a knit vest. 

       “Yes there is,” he said with a leer, looking her up and down despite being less than a foot from her. “I can see your lacy bra easily through your shirt. It’s very inappropriate. It could give someone the wrong idea about you.”

       “I can handle myself!”

       “I know you can. I’ve watched you in action. However that doesn’t mean seeing you in skirt so short I can see the stays of your garter belt when you walk doesn’t give a man...thoughts…”

       His hand left the desk and stroked down her hip to her thigh, finding the hem of her skirt. His long nimble fingers slipped under the fabric and caressed her stocking covered skin. He easily found the tender spot behind her knee, making her gasp. Janine’s leg came up automatically and he pushed slightly so she was sitting on the edge of Peter’s desk. He held her there as he stepped forward, their bodies now only inches apart. His touch was like fire, equal to the heated anger she was feeling that he was not only insulting her but taking liberties no man dared to take...including the one she had chased for years…

       “They guys are going to be back any minute,” she gasped.

       “We both know they’re going to be gone for hours,” he whispered, leaning in to nip at her earlobe. 

       Her insides turned to jelly as he worked his was down her neck with his warm lips and tongue. Janine unconsciously tilted her head to give him better access. 

       “You’ve got a lot of nerve,” she hissed as he made magic against her.

       “Indeed I do,” he murmured, making her pulse spike. “More nerve than that fool you fawn over.”

       Her ire returned in a rush. She pushed against his chest, weakly at first but her strength grew with her temper. Janine swore she heard a soft ‘pop’ when his mouth left her neck. “You come in here like you own the damn place, ridicule me, and think you can put your hands where ever you want? Who the hell do you think you are??!” 

       “I’m goddamn Walter Peck,” he snarled. 

       Janine gave him a feral smile that shot straight to his groin. 

       “Fuck yeah you are.”

       Janine thrust her hands into his ginger hair, pulling it till he growled, and yanked him to her, devouring his mouth greedily as she moaned. He responded by wrapping her legs around his waist then grabbing her ass so hard she knew she’d have bruises the next day. Peck ground his hips against her, his movements making her skirt slide up to show off the low cut panties she was wearing. He broke from their kiss to eagerly return to her neck. His soft lips and rough beard made her skin sing. Janine wiggled her hands between them to work on his belt and zipper, desperate to get to him inside her, but he was moving so much she couldn’t do anything. Frustrated she tightly gripped the bulge in his pants to get his attention. Peck instantly stilled as he felt her nails digging into him, concerned but also furiously turned on by her rough action. 

       “Yes Ms. Melnitz?” he muttered against her skin. 

       “I need your dick in me right now before I lose my patience,” she said coolly. 

       Peck leaned back and scrambled to get his pants off. Janine smirked at him as she finished hiking up her skirt and slipped her panties off. As soon as he freed himself he was on her again. They groaned together as he thrust deep inside her in one swift motion. He paused for just a second but them went at her like a man possessed. The desk wiggled and creaked as he rocked against it. 

       “I hope…” he panted. “...that this desk breaks...from fucking you…”

       Janine laughed at the idea of Peter coming back to find his desk in pieces. Peck grinned. So much of this moment was erotic to him. It wasn’t just screwing the Ghostbusters’ secretary rotten on Venkman’s desk, or that she clearly got off on the risk of getting caught. It was the fact she treated good fight as foreplay and that she liked how catty and petty he was to her boss. Her wicked nails also felt delicious on his scalp as she raked them through his hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling every few strokes to make him hiss in sharp pleasure. Ever since their first time a few months ago he had to limit his visits to the Firehouse because just the thought of spite-fucking the fiery she-devil gave him a hard on. 

 

       He hadn’t meant to kiss her back then, but she was yelling in his face and those nails...those damn sexy nails...were flashing before his eyes. He said something crueler than usual and her talons lashed out, giving him three long thin scratches just below his ear that grew red from the little droplets of blood seeping out. Casually he touched his neck where she had attacked, looked at the stain on his fingers, then up at her with an unreadable expression. She had taken a step back, an apology on  her lips, when he grabbed her face in both of his hands and kissed her with all the rage and lust that he had. Janine resisted for only a moment before giving into him. They barely made it to the storage closet before ripping each other’s clothes off. Peck limped for two days after that. 

 

       Peck was brought back to the present by those vicious nails as they dug into his ass, eliciting from him a growl that preceded a bite to her neck. Janine sucked in a breath and starting bearing down on him. The sweet wet tightness of her body made him crazy with need. Thanks to their previous trysts he knew that she was close to popping. Without breaking rhythm he lowered her down onto the messy desk. Venkman was such a pig he probably wouldn’t noticed that things had moved. He never had before…

       Janine’s breasts swayed from his thrusts as he grabbed her thighs for leverage. Her right hand went straight to her clit. A finger made slow circles around it and occasionally her nail would scrape Peck’s dick, making him shudder. He never knew if it was intentional or accidental, but either way he loved it. Peck let go of her legs and leaned over her to give her a menacing look. 

       “I suggest you get a move on Ms. Melnitz. Your heroes will be here before you know it, and you wouldn’t want them to see you like this, would you?”

       “Like what?” she panted, smirking. “Tell me.”

       “Like a horny plaything getting screwed by a man they all hate. One that loves your tight wet pussy but hates your bitchy attitude. I want them to see you like this all because of me and my hard cock. I want them to see your face when I make you cum so they know just how fucking beautiful you are. They’re all morons...fools...”

       A wave of intense bliss shook him as his pending orgasm built. He slammed his hands down on the desk beside her head so he could stay upright. Janine flinched but didn’t stop rocking her hips in time with his. She was close...so close...Between the thrill of being on Peter’s desk and at risk of being caught at any moment and getting screwed senseless by a very skilled man she loved to despise, she was right on the edge. Suddenly the phone on her desk rang shrilly. Her orgasm was instantaneous, flooding her senses so that her world narrowed down to Peck and the fantastic things he was making her feel. A tiny part of her brain forced herself to open her eyes so she could watch him cum with her. His face was in agony but his voice was a pure howl of pleasure. It echoed through the garage and drowned out the phone. Janine’s cries melted into his as they both used each other to reach physical euphoria. 

       The Firehouse was quiet as they came down from their high. Peck was still in and above her, panting and red-faced from exertion, but clearly sated. She reached up and ran her fingers through his beard in an oddly tender gesture. He closed his eyes and hummed in appreciation. 

       “Feeling less stressed?” he asked, eyes still shut. 

       “Immensely. I appreciate the help.”

       He opened his eyes and gave her a small boyish grin, then carefully removed himself and headed to the bathroom to clean up. Janine sat up and started putting her clothes back in order. She gave the desk a quick glance and made a few corrections but otherwise left the mess alone. Knowing Peter as she did he wouldn’t think twice about some things on the floor. Scooping her panties up she used them to wipe the wet spot off the edge of the desk. She had been tempted to leave it there just to see if her boss spotted it, but she had played job roulette enough for one day. 

       Back at her desk she tossed the used panties in her gym bag and got to work refreshing her hair and makeup. When Peck returned from the bathroom she looked like nothing had happened and he was his usual impeccable self again, but without the hard edge. 

       “So, did you really have a message or did you come here just to see me?” she asked. 

       The glint in his eyes was all the answers she needed. 

       “Until next time then Mr. Peck.”

       “Good day Ms. Melnitz.”  

 

       When Ecto rolled in about an hour later, Janine was once again typing away. She gave them each a hello when they passed. Egon was last per usual, however this time he didn’t walk away after she gave him his greeting. 

       “Is something wrong Egon?” she asked, surprised by the look of puzzlement on his face.

       “No...It’s just...you weren’t in a good mood when we left so I…” He handed her a new paperback novel and a bar of chocolate while trying not to blush. “...but you look like you’re feeling better now.”

       “I had to work out some stress, but thank you for thinking about me.”

       She stood and gave him a light kiss on his cheek, then walked over to the kitchenette to make herself some coffee to enjoy with her candy. 

       “Can I make you a cup?”

       “Please.”

       He watched her, wondering what she had done to ease her tension, and if she would be willing to show him how she did it... 


End file.
